Creepypasta Monsters
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: What happens when the gang at Monster High is put in charge of showing an Inhuman murderer and her family around the school and teach them not to be the murderers they are? Failure of course, but some other things might happen. Battles might be raged, and friendships will be built, along with with break downs, but hey, that's High School drama for you.


**BEN: Alright let's start this chapter.**

**Toshiro: … Where's Hashira?**

**Sally: -runs in with a piece of paper- Sis told me to give you boys this.**

**BEN: -reads the paper- It says, 'Hey everyone. Sorry I'm not here. I just had a crazy idea in my head that wouldn't stop bugging me and I decided to write it down. And one of my friends from Google Plus told me to post it. Thank you Lagoona Blue. :)' … Isn't Lagoona Blue from that show Monster High?**

**Jane: -turns on the tv to watch Monster High-**

**BEN: -reads again- 'By the name of the person, you can already guess that this is a Creepypasta/Monster High crossover. Which is why I'm not here, cuz some of my friends on Google Plus were begging me to terminate this story.' HOLY CREEPYPASTA WHAT HAS MY LOVE DONE?!**

**Jane and Sally: -come forth- BE QUIET! From now on, we will be running this story with Heart Burn, cuz us girls need more screen time.**

**Jane: -ties up Jeff-**

**Sally: -has her demon teddy bear attack Toshiro while she throws tea at BEN-**

**Boys: -get trapped into the closet-**

**Sally: Our sister doesn't own anything but her ideas and OC.**

**Jane: Please enjoy or I will kill you. -holds up knife-**

"Alright everyone, tonight, we'll catch whatever monster has come to our area and has been killing those kids." A police officer said late one night to everyone who nodded.

They had all deduced that whatever has been killing those kids, only goes after bullies and everyday jerks. They had formulated a plan, and hired a kid to bully another kid violently in order to catch the killer and right now they had motion cameras and people stationed everywhere. They deduced whatever it was, was a monster and found out water will knock whatever it is out. Their senses activated as a figure flapped bright flaming wings and flew into the room.

"Show time." The police officer said and sprayed water into the room, earning them an inhuman yet feminine scream of pain coming from inside.

They cautiously entered the room to see a figure knocked unconscious and the kid they hired, scared in the corner. They noted the wings and nodded, knowing it was a monster, and they had to pay a visit to a local high school.

ㇳ5ㇳ5ㇳ5ㇳ5ㇳ5ㇳ5At Monster Highㇳ5ㇳ5ㇳ5ㇳ5ㇳ5ㇳ5

"Get the gang over here. We have a situation here." Headmistress Bloodgood says and the monsters nod and soon, the main gang; Frankie Stein, Cleo De Nile, Deuce Gorgon, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, Spectra Vondergeist, and Abbey Bominable come over.

"You called Headmistress Bloodgood?" Frankie Stein asked.

"Yes, the Normie police department is outside demanding to know why one of our monsters has been going around murdering." Bloodgood answered and they all gasped, "I called you all here because you all seem to be able to figure out problems and we might need to help this monster that they captured."

"Well we'll help with what we can." Frankie said and they all nodded as they walked off campus to the humans waiting.

"This way, freaks." The humans said and they sighed and followed as they came to a cell.

"The monster is in here, and she is an insane one." The humans said and they sighed and looked in.

Inside was a girl with Egyptian tanned skin, old timey looking Egyptian silk clothes of the colors; crimson, black, and gold, gold arm and leg bands adorning her arms and legs like armor, black Egyptian hieroglyphics tattooed onto her skin, spiked flame colored hair with horse like ears twitching slightly on top of her head, gold earrings looking like ankhs, gold sais blades wrapped in black silk with ruby jewels attached to her waist, and huge feathered wings the color of fire with flames dancing off the feathers.

The girls gasped at seeing the beautiful figure chained to the wall, even the delicate wings were trapped in bindings to the wall and the girl looked weak.

"Hey Freak! Wake up already! You have visitors." The police officer yelled and the girl snapped her eyes wide open full of hope and failure, to reveal a beautiful ruby red color.

The girl looked up hopefully at them, only to have her hope turn to fear as she sees its not who she was expecting, and the sight of them startled her.

"Freak! You still haven't told them your name, or did they not teach you manners wherever you came from." The police officer demanded.

The girl growled an inhuman and feral growl and looked away, "The name is Heart Burn. That is all I'll tell you human." She spat with her voice having many different tones of; insanity, anger, broken, feminine, beautiful, death and others.

The officer scowled and Cleo De Nile looked at Ghoulia, her zombie techno servant who nodded and pulled out her laptop.

"Ghoulia, look up Heart Burn-" She went to say but was interrupted by Heart Burn.

"You won't find me that easily. I do get my chosen name from a medical condition. You need to look up 'Creepypasta' if you are going to find anything out about my family or me. Try, 'Creepypasta Heart Burn' and you might get the answers you seek." Heart Burn said with anger, and mysteriousness along with the insanity seeping into her voice.

Ghoulia talks in her zombie voice a bit before typing it in with the others looking over her shoulder.

"Click on that, it says 'Creepypasta Wiki - Heart Burn." Frankie says and when Ghoulia clicks on it, it reads, 'Origin of Heart Burn.'

"It says here, 'There was once a girl by the name of Hashira Hitsugaya, who was bullied constantly. She was constantly bullied, and though she was a normal girl, everyone called her a freak and a demon in human form. One day, the gang of bullies that constantly hurt her, captured her and sadistically murdered her. They had left her heavily injured in the building, as they burned her alive. The body was never found of Hashira, but soon after, the head bully had videotaped himself, and the account on the video showed' exactly what Heart Burn looks like only with glowing blood red eyes full of insanity and vengeance, 'Before what was believed to be Hashira, said, "Is it hot in here, or is it just your heart… BURNING FOR ME?!" and with that, she took her sais, instantly stabbed his heart as the video cut out. The body of Shane Rellew was found the next day, an injury to the heart, and the body, incinerated from the inside out.' Oh my nuts and bolts…" Frankie said and they looked at Heart Burn whose eyes were closed like she was reliving a dark memory and blood started falling from her eyes like the blood were tears.

Heart Burn sighed and collected herself saying, "Release me from these bindings. I need to get home before more of my family come, and they won't show mercy if they find out I get hurt in any fashion." she said and her eyes glowed for a second as shadows dart around the cell to try and slice through the thick metal, only to fail causing her to growl in anger.

"See, this freak is a murderer." The police officer said and Bloodgood sighed and said, "How about we take her to the high school and make sure she doesn't bother the town?"

"Fine, but if we find any more murders from her, we will arrest every monster." The officer said and came in cautiously and undid her bindings.

Heart Burn jumped down, and stretched out her wings to full 14 foot wingspan, before smiling insanely and going to run toward the exit only to be stopped by Bloodgood and the police.

"Not so fast. In order to make sure you don't commit more murders here, you will attend Monster High and learn not to kill the people of this town." The officer answers and Heart Burn rolls her eyes.

"And here I thought I would never have to go back to school after I died. I already had to convince The Operator not to have schools in the underrealm, cuz then everyone will just go to hunters and ask to be murdered. I had enough of schools when I was alive, and I don't want the same thing again." Heart Burn says darkly.

"Well you have to or else our school could be blamed for your murders." Frankie tries to reason and Heart Burn sighs.

"Fiiiiine, but I'm going to have to text my lover so that he can tell the others so they don't storm this place, cuz if some of my family come here, mass murder outbreak in one whole night, the entire town, just murdered." Heart Burn says and shadows form in her hand making a gold cell phone, she texts on it and in a few minutes, she gets a text back.

"What does it say?" Cleo demands and Heart Burn rolls her eyes.

"It says, 'Oh my creepypasta, Heart, I feel so sorry you have to go through that torture. I'll tell the others, and we'll get you out of that hell hole in no time. XOXO 3 BTW, it will be hard to keep certain people from killing so just summon us all.' Yep, that's my lover alright." Heart Burn sighs and looks at them, before shadows turn her phone into a computer and she says, "Yeah, my family wants to come so I'll just summon them when we get to the high school, cuz if I have to go, there is a 75% chance that they will drag me back to our world and you will never see me again."

They nod and lead her back to Monster High, which causes all of Heart Burn's reflexes to be on edge as her eyes see the monsters.

"Here is good enough." Heart says as they come to the center of the courtyard and texts her lover.

They nod and when she gets a text back, she says, "I'll need something sharp to carve the symbol and to spray my blood onto it."

They look at Draculaura who runs into hiding and Frankie says, "That's Draculaura, a vegan vampire who can't stand being near blood."

Heart Burn nods and before they can move, she takes her sais from her waist and carves onto the ground and poorly drawn O with an X through it. Before slashing her own arm without flinching and dripping her blood onto the symbol.

They were all shocked by her actions, and how she didn't flinch, but then watched as the symbol glowed and static noises were heard.

**Jane: -smirks behind her mask- Hey Sally, I found a voice mail for Heart Burn.**

**Sally: Ooooh! Play it! Play it!**

**Jane: -nods and plays it-**

**Voice Mail: Hi everyone, it's me Heart Burn. I am somewhere you will never find me if you hated this story. Either way… I hope you enjoyed it, and you can already guess what will happen in the next chapter with the cliffhanger I left. Anyway, Jane and Sally will be accompanying me in the author's notes for this story, I just pray to Ra they haven't tied the boys up.**

**Jane and Sally: -nervously look at each other-**

**Sally: PLEASE REVIEW! -shows the most adorable face in the universe-**

**Jane: -holds up her knife while pointing to Charlie the demon teddy bear-**


End file.
